


Why Do I Keep Losing You?

by RaspberrySwish



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV), A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: F/F, Flashbacks, Jealousy, POV Third Person Limited, Penny POV, Pining, Unhappy Ending, Unsaid feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22202842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaspberrySwish/pseuds/RaspberrySwish
Summary: They say you feel it when the love of your life dies. A tight, sickly feeling in your chest. In that moment, you know.When Josephine died, Penny knew. She knew she had lost her yet again.
Relationships: Ike Anwhistle/Josephine Anwhistle, Josephine Anwhistle & Mrs. Quagmire, Josephine Anwhistle/Mrs. Quagmire
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Why Do I Keep Losing You?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! A quick guide for anyone who's confused:   
> Penny = Mrs. Quagmire (Mother of the Quagmire Triplets)  
> Quentin = Mr. Quagmire (Father of the Quagmire Triplets)
> 
> Unfortunately at the moment we do not know the first names or initials for either of these characters, so I made placeholders. These are constant in all of my writing.
> 
> Enjoy! <3

It’s said that when the love of your life dies, you feel it. It feels like a punch to the gut, getting hit by a truck, and Penny Quagmire had done both.

She never expected or prepared to feel that feeling, especially here, in a narrow street in the city, so close to where she had lost her love for the first time, the time that she had still been breathing.

That day felt like yesterday, even though Penny knew it had been over fifteen years. 

Fifteen years, but things had changed long before that.

They had never gotten together, never dated, she had no claim on her, but Penny still remembered the first time she saw Josephine and Ike together.

They had kissed quickly, Josie only noticing her after, her mouth open in a surprised and guilty “O”.

She had stormed home in the rain, Josephine chasing her, apologizing all the while.

“I’m sorry, Penny, I am, I should have told you-”

“You should have  _ told me? _ Damn it, Josie, I’m your best friend, there was no choice but to tell me, it should have just happened!”

Josephine looked at her, the regret turning into anger, as it always did with her, with them. That never used to happen with the two of them, but it was happening more and more lately. 

Josephine was like a sister to her, no, closer than a sister, closer than anything, closer than twins, than siblings, than friends. They were closer than anything she could think of, closer than two people in the same body, closer than being the same person. 

Josephine owned her heart, her soul, her everything. She was brave and beautiful and striking, and would never back down from a challenge, even the wild, reckless ones that Penny loved to suggest.

But now Josephine felt separate, like she had ripped herself away from her, from their life. Josephine felt different, in a way she couldn’t place, but Penny knew what had caused it. 

_ Him. _

Ike Anwhistle. She had never paid much attention to Ike. She knew that he talked with Josephine occasionally, but that was all that it was, talking. To think that that talking had changed into a relationship under her nose, a  _ secret  _ relationship no less, that Josephine had hid from her, it broke her heart. 

They were closer than the word could even define, that any sense of the word could define. Until they weren’t.

Josephine had chased her home that day, stopping once they started to speak. She stopped walking. She stopped walking and let Penny storm off. 

They still saw each other after that, even apologized, but both knew in their hearts that they didn’t mean it, they still felt the way that they did, and that wouldn’t change for anything.

Josephine kept dating Ike, and eventually got married, moving to a lake town, and settling down in a house high above the water. 

Penny found another man, Quentin, who she grew to love, but never in that way, never as she loved her. She had children, three of them, beautiful triplets, one of which looked like Quentin, two of her, but all of Josephine. 

They say that parents see some of themselves in their children, when they run or play, or sing. But every time, she saw only Josephine. Not her, not Quentin, Josephine.

Josephine was love, she was joy, she was splashing around in the fountain. She was playing in the dirt, she was happiness, she was fun. She was danger, exhilaration, the wind whipping through your hair as you rode faster and faster on your bike, the wheels not even touching the ground. The feelings that she felt when she played with her children, when she did all the things she loved, that was the feeling of Josephine. 

Penny loved Quentin, she did, but never as much, never as intensely as she loved Josephine. She would love Josephine until the day she died and beyond, they day they both died, which would be closer than she ever could have dreamed.

  
  
  



End file.
